Future Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 797 (Fusion Zamasu's death) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 (formally) Zamasu's House |Occupation = North Kai (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Former Apprentice Supreme Kai Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku Black (ally/alternate timeline counterpart/permanent fusee) Future Gowasu (former master) }} Future Zamasu is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamas from the main timeline. He, along with Goku Black are the main antagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga. He was the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became a Supreme Kai. Zamas was an ally of Goku Black (his past self from the main timeline) and the two were the only "gods" left in that timeline.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57 Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in build with pale green skin, gray irises, and a tall white Mohawk that curves forward to hang over the left side of his face. He wears a slim violet long-sleeve shirt, baggy blue pants, white boots, a black Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. Unlike his alternate timeline counterpart, he also possesses dark lines around his eyes and wears a green Potara earring on his left ear, given to him by Goku Black, as opposed to a normal orange earring on each ear. Personality After meeting Black, this version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". While battling Goku and Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Future Trunks perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Zamasu openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and Black's plans. Zamasu is also shown to have compassion but is usually directed to Goku Black. Future Zamasu shows extreme care and concern to Goku Black when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless due to his immortality). This indicates that like his present counterpart and Goku Black, he is a pure hearted individual and just man driven to extremes by his negative opinion of mortals and sees Black as a kindred spirit (and possibly his only friend) as they both share the same goals. Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Zamasu has two key character traits that differ from Black. As he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. However, like his counterparts, he considers killing Goku as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to Black who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. Biography Background Future Zamasu was once a Supreme Kai apprentice training under the Supreme Kai, Future Gowasu. For unknown reasons, Zamasu always held a grudge against all mortals and humanity in general in which Gowasu hoped Zamasu will eventually get over someday. One day, when serving Future Gowasu tea, he found his master killed under the hands of a mysterious man. The stranger then reveals himself to be Zamasu, from another timeline. He had come here looking for a timeline and universe without a God of Destruction, as Supreme Kais are not allowed to lay a finger on the planets. His search through all reality eventually brought him to Future Zamasu's world where Universe 7's Destroyer, Future Beerus was deceased. Zamasu offers Future Zamasu a new opportunity to begin the "justice" the world deserves, in which Future Zamasu agrees to. The two then gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for immortality for Future Zamasu then destroying the Super Dragon Balls so no one could revert their wishes. With no one standing in their way, Zamasu and Future Zamasu then initiated their plan: to kill "unnecessary" mortals in order to bring "justice" and to create a "utopia" in the future timeline, as well as any other timeline with it. After killing all of the Supreme Kais, and thus by extension the Gods of Destruction, Zamasu unleashed his wrath on countless planets, killing as many mortals as possible while Future Zamasu stood back, watching their plan unfold. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the manga, while Goku Black wiped out the mortals of Future Trunks' timeline, Future Zamasu used the Time Ring in order to explore all five of the currently existing parallel timelines, and found that there were no major obstacles to their plan. With the Earth's population brought to near extinction, Future Trunks traveled to an alternate past world and returned with aid in Goku and Vegeta. In the anime only first trip to the future As Goku and Goku Black began engaging in a heated battle, Zamasu appeared next to Black, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then attacks Goku at the same time with Black, forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Zamasu also emerges unscratched from Future Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Future Trunks as Goku Black charges a Kamehameha, with Zamasu grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Zamasu remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Black, Zamasu prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Trunks have disappeared, so Future Zamasu and Black prepared to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Resistance fire tear gas at them. The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Zamasu exclaims they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Both Future Zamasu and Black are next seen at the cabin they are living in, patiently waiting for Goku and his friends to return. Black is ready to kill Goku once and for all but Zamasu says that he shouldn't kill Goku right away or else Black won't get any stronger than he already is. He then offers Black the chance to become immortal, but Black refuses, saying he is satisfied with the power he has now. In the anime's second trip Future Zamasu and Black soon sensed the trio had returned and followed suit on their location. They then met Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks and immediately started trading blows once more. Goku then tells them that they knew their plan, in which Future Zamasu was a bit shocked, but delighted asking them if they really knew it. He then tells him the full plan in which Black replies is incorrect, claiming to be another version of Zamasu in Goku's body. While Future Zamasu and Goku Black fight and constantly defeat the Saiyans, they tell the true story of their past, how Goku Black assumed Goku's body, killed him along with Chi-Chi and Goten, and traveled to the future and killed Gowasu, causing Future Zamasu to reveal his true nature to him and become partners with him, and how he used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal, then destroying them. Future Zamasu is knocked back by an angry Goku upon telling this story, with Present Zamasu soon defeating him. They later mock Trunks, as he was one of the reasons they did this in the first place which enraged the latter and tries to attack on his own. Black managed to grab Trunks and fires a blast through his stomach, knocking him down, while Future Zamasu stops Vegeta from interfering. They later notice Future Trunks assume a never-before-seen Super Saiyan form after explaining their "Zero Mortals Plan". Future Trunks with this form fights with Black, with Future Zamasu and Yajirobe surprised at how much he had improved with the form. The two seemed evenly matched, which prompted Future Zamasu to step in help Black against Trunks. However, every attack they try, even the combined Energy Ball, were endured and countered by Trunks in his form. Trunks holds the two off while the others escape in the Time Machine. Black replies that it is okay, since they will come back later and resumes the fight with Trunks. In the manga events proceed differently, as instead of being the second trip to the future it is the first trip. Future Zamasu appears to save Goku Black when he is taken down by Vegeta, and then proceeds to heal him, giving him a near death power up. While the Z Fighters are surprised by Future Zamasu's appearance, he is brushed off by Goku and Vegeta as just being a small fry. After Goku Black faces Vegeta again and is healed once more he becomes Super Saiyan Rosé. As Vegeta and Black prepare to face each other once more, Vegeta tells Goku to deal with Zamasu, as he will not be able to beat Black if he keeps getting healed, Goku requests Future Zamasu fight him and he obliges, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue and manages to easily knock down Future Zamasu with a single blow, and then when Zamasu attempts to hit Goku with numerous objects he easily reflects a sharpened one back at him, piercing him. Goku then powers down to Super Saiyan and says that it's not too late and they can surrender and undo their plans with the Dragon Balls, but Zamasu reveals his immortality, and the fact that he destroyed all of the Dragon Balls, he then holds Goku still with telekinesis - stating that while he is powerless compared to the Saiyans his divine powers and immortality allow him to fight back and he takes down Goku. At the same time Black manages to gain the advantage over Vegeta and knocks him down, however Future Trunks suddenly uses the Solar Flare to blind the two and they escape. Future Zamasu says that they will just have to wait for them to come back, but Black finds Mai's ki signature and teleports to her, however they find a trap waiting for him, and Future Trunks plunges his sword through Future Zamasu's back, taking him out of the fight. In the manga, Goku Black and Future Zamasu go back to their cabin after the fight. They discuss on what Black saw while Future Zamasu is worried that the Omni-King will find out what they are doing to the multiverses. Black scoffs at the notion and they both decide to terminate the rest of the humans. They then begin their mission, killing any human they can find, almost completing the Zero Mortals Plan as a whole. In the anime, when the fighting resumes in the forest outside of the cabin Black and Zamasu have been staying at, Future Trunks reveals that he has found a weakness with Zamasu and Black's strategy, by throwing a powerful attack at Black Zamasu would throw himself in front of it to block it and would be forced to regenerate himself due to the damage thus leaving Black actually vulnerable to the real attack. Using this new strategy Trunks was in fact able to momentarily knock out and defeat Goku Black. However before Trunks could attempt to destroy Future Zamasu's body Black re-enters the battle and impales Trunks through the spine. Soon after, Black and Future Zamasu notice the Time Machine back in their timeline, indicating that Goku, Vegeta and Bulma have returned once more. They approach to the group, destroying the time machine, proclaiming that this timeline will be their grave, only for Vegeta to correct their claim, telling them that it would be theirs. However, Vegeta and Goku zone out for a little bit, arguing that their "grave" is destroyed and actually don't know what to do. They then resume their conversation and begin the fight. With Goku deciding to fight Future Zamasu once more. However, they are interrupted by Black's former master and Universe 7's Supreme Kai, Shin, from his timeline. Gowasu berates on their actions, calling them "horrible" and "immoral". Black responds to the question that they are talking about, telling them they believe that they are doing all of their actions for a greater cause. Future Zamasu and Black proceed to try to kill the Supreme Kais but are saved by Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Future Zamasu soon continue their fight, with Goku overwhelming Future Zamasu blow by blow, but to no avail, due to his immortality. After Black created multiple regenerative clones through a slash from his scythe, Zamasu began heading towards where Trunks, Mai and Bulma were. As this was going on, Goku's usage of Instant Transmission was blocked through the rift, preventing him and Vegeta from chasing after Zamasu. After Zamasu reached his destination, he is soon confronted by Bulma, who tries to flirt with him to buy her son enough time to master the Evil Containment Wave, but to no avail, as Zamasu angrily grabbed her through the collar and knocked her out. Upon seeing this, Trunks is quickly reminded of Future Bulma's death and successfully unleashed the Mafuba on Zamasu, placing him in the jar. Bulma soon regains consciousness orders Mai to seal the jar with the talisman, but to their shock the talisman was forgotten at Master Roshi's house. The three of them tried to hold the jar to prevent Zamasu from escaping, but to no avail as Zamasu escapes barely breathing. Upon sensing that Zamasu's ki is getting weaker, Black uses Instant Transmission, teleporting himself to Zamasu. Black asks Zamasu what happened, with the latter warning Black that mortals mustn't be underestimated and that their plan could be crushed if they let their guard down. After finding that the time is ripe, Zamasu put his Potara earring on his right ear, and the two of them fused together to create Fusion Zamasu. Due to Black being a mortal, the fused Zamasu is mutated since it is a fusion of an immortal and a mortal. After fighting Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, being sliced in half by Trunks, and finally being erased from existence along with the universe, by Future Zen-Oh, the fused Zamasu is defeated, and ultimately, Future Zamasu is too. After this, Whis goes to the future before Future Beerus' death and preemptively warns him about Future Zamasu, creating a new timeline free of Future Zamasu's tyranny. Power Like his alternate counterpart, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap from his first encounter with Black and the Zero Mortals Plan, this Zamasu's fighting abilities increased significantly. Future Zamasu's immortality gives him a massive edge in combat, allowing him to use himself as a living shield to protect Goku Black and allowing Goku Black to use his powers without worry of hurting Zamasu. Anime In the anime, Future Zamasu now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku in battle, and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks soon after. He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. However, while more powerful than his now-deceased counterpart, Future Zamasu is still no match for Super Saiyan Blue Goku, as the latter would have easily killed him would it not been for his immortality, and when powered up by his rage even momentarily took out Zamasu with a single strike. Manga In the manga Goku notes that Future Zamasu is nothing compared to Goku Black, and power-wise will be easy to defeat. While Future Zamasu is shown to be able hold his own, capable of tracking some of Super Saiyan Blue Goku's movements and dodge a punch from him, he was no match for Goku otherwise. He was easily knocked to the ground with a single blow from the Saiyan. However, when Goku powered down to an ordinary Super Saiyan, he was quickly paralysed and overwhelmed by Future Zamasu. Future Zamasu was however taken down by a quick attack from the rage-empowered Future Trunks - who plunged his sword through him. When Goku fights him again later he transforms into a Super Saiyan God - noting the form would be more than enough to defeat Future Zamas, and proceeds to easily beat him down. Techniques and special abilities *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using the Super Dragon Balls. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as one of Zamasu's Special Moves. ***'Super Regeneration' - A stronger version of regeneration which Zamasu can learn after reaching Lv. 45. **'EX Regeneration' - A passive Skill in Dragon Ball Fusions that restores a medium amount of Zamasu's HP each turn. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Future Zamasu possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. In the manga, during his team-up with Goku Black, they would repeatedly allow the latter to be grievously injured before Zamasu would heal him, thereby allowing Black's Saiyan body to become strengthened from the experience. This eventually allowed Black to fully master Goku's stolen body and unlock Super Saiyan Rosé. *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *'Energy Blade' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand to create a blade which he uses to slice at the opponents. Zamasu can use several variations of this technique. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version of Energy Blade which Zamasu can learn after reaching Lv. 35. **'Aura Slide' - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. ***'God Split Cut (神裂斬)'- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the ''ki of other lifeforms. As a Shinjin, Zamasu can naturally sense godly ki. *'Telekinesis' - Like the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Future Zamasu is able to utilize telekinesis to hold down his foes. Used against Super Saiyan Goku in the manga. **'Psycho Javelin' - Using his telekinesis Future Zamasu picks up numerous objects and fires them at his opponent. Used against Super Saiyan Blue Goku in the manga. *'Taunt' - Zamasu taunts his opponent in order to enrage them. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Planet Bomb' - An Energy Sphere technique performed in a manner identical to the Big Bang Attack. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'All Speed Boost' - Zamasu can boost the speed of all allies around him. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Tough' - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Zamasu's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Pure Heart' - Despite his evil actions, Future Zamasu is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam (and Psidevilmite Beam) indicating that he has a pure heart and that his evil actions are a result of his misguided belief that mortals are evil and that his actions though extreme are completely justified. Zamasu is implied to possess a pure heart by Gowasu's comments on how well-balanced Zamasu was at brewing tea. One of Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Equipment *'Potara' - After killing Gowasu, Black took his former master's Potara earrings, allowing him to use the full capacities of a Supreme Kai. Upon meeting his future counterpart, Black gave him the right earring. *'Time Ring' - Due his godly ki as a Kai and wearing an earring of a Supreme Kai, Future Zamasu is able to wield a Time Ring, which allows him to travel through time and even alternate realities. He only wields this in the manga, while in the anime his partner Goku Black is the one who possess the Time Ring. In the manga, Future Zamasu also keeps the entire box of Time Rings on his person. Fusions Fusion Zamasu An extremely powerful permanent fusion born between the union of Future Zamasu and Goku Black by the Potara earrings. Due to Black's body, able to power up constantly when in near death or while fighting, and Future Zamasu's immortality, this fusion is considered to be one of the most powerful fusions in the whole franchise. However, this fusion is also an unstable one because of Future Zamasu's immortality mixing with Black's mortal body. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' The description in Zamasu's character profile in Dragon Ball Fusions implies that he represents his future incarnation. However it should be noted that it is not uncommon for video games to use a single character to represent incarnations from different timelines such as is the case with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 (who are often represented by Android 17 and 18 in various video games). Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime) *Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan) (Manga) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) (Anime) *Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) (Anime) *Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) (Manga) Trivia *Future Zamasu is the second character in the anime to achieve immortality via the Super Dragon Balls (the first being Garlic Jr. via the Earth Dragon Balls). Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamasu's true colors Dragon-ball-super-black-and-zamasu.jpg|Zamasu and Black side-by-side Trunks vs Zamasu.png|Trunks fighting Future Zamasu. F Zamas.png Zamsu.jpg Blackandzamasu.png 30768e_b308038aa9ee47619033391a8bf776e5-mv2.png|Future Zamasu clashing with Super Saiyan Blue Goku Black and Zamasu prepare to fuse..png|Goku Black and Future Zamasu about to fuse. TrunksMafuba.png|Future Trunks seals Future Zamasu. References Site Navigation es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo pl:Zamasu z przyszłości it:Zamasu del Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased